lying in the past
by inugomegirl
Summary: Cadet and comrade just came to the zoo, And Cadet soon finds herself falling for Skipper. But skipper Resists his feelings for her. Now it's Up to Comrade, Private, Kowalski, and Rico To Straighten things out. Story better than Summary! please R
1. Chapter 1

**Skipper was sitting in the h.q. with Kowalski, they were playing chess it was hard to tell who was winning, it was a beautiful day, so Skipper decided to let the penguins rest up and train tomorrow. It was mostly quiet, except for the lemurs. Private and Rico were swimming about in the water above ground. Suddenly the hole in the top f the h.q. opened and Private quickly stuck his head under.**

"**Skipper! Alice is coming, and she's got something!" he exclaimed, Skipper raised an eyebrow, and jumped up followed by Kowalski. Alice was walking towards the penguin habitat with a wood box with holes in her hands, she was dragging the crossing board over her shoulder. All the while struggling to not drop the box.**

"**what has she got this time?" Skipper said to himself still loud enough for his troop to here. He stoop in ready position, waving pretending to be an innocent mindless animal. Alice set the board down walking across into the penguin pen with the box. Skipper stayed ready, suspicious and curious. Alice set down the box sideways and opened the lid, the inside remained dark but something, no somethingS were inside.**

"**there you go," she said and cheerfully walked away. The other four penguins jumped in front of the box in formation, ready to attack whatever was inside.**

"**ready men?" he asked at saying this whatever was in the open box began moving, they all became tenser.**

"**hiya!" a female penguin poked her head out of the opening in the side of the box, all the penguins jumped back in alarm except skipper who remained calm and alert.**

"**I'm cadet," she introduced herself thoughtfully, than a male penguin poked his head up, "this is my brother comrade." she happily cheered, private ran up to them shaking their hands,**

"**hi, nice to meet you." he exclaimed, Rico however, stayed ready to attack. He angrily glared at them,**

"**at ease Rico, there just penguins," Skipper ordered trying to calm him down, he stood calm after that kindly greeting them.**

"**nice to meet you, I'm skipper, this is Kowalski private and Rico," he introduced each one, the waved to them.**

"**what brings you here?" private interjected, not noticing Comrade beginning to wandering off.**

"**transfer, from Toledo, me and my brother have been transferred a lot." she said looking sadly away, Skipper saw her sadness and felt cold.**

"**well looks like this is your home for now." he said comfortingly she smiled, than started looking around confused.**

"**Comrade? Comrade where did you get to this time?" Comrade popped his head up from the H.Q. peep hole,**

"**Comrade you can't go poking around other peoples home's." she complained, hoping not to bother the other penguins.**

"**it's alright it's your home now too," skipper said, private nodded next to him. He led them inside while skipper gazed at Cadet listening to her talk about her life with her brother. Skipper took her hand helping her down from the ladder,**

"**sometimes I think I'm more of a mother than a sister to him, but we're still family, we have to watch out for each other." she said, skipper listened intently, grasping in every word, ever sentence, ever phrase, like it was air. He watched her happily.**

"**he's so playful sometimes, but other times I feel like I spoil all his fun," She went on describing the fun times and bad she had,**

"**being a leader isn't about fun it's about respect and trust." skipper pointed out,**

"**I'm not much of a leader." she said modestly, skipper kept his eyes fixed on a dreamy gaze watching her,**

"**right skipper?" she asked, he snapped out of it, skipper hadn't been listening.**

"**uh right, I guess." he said embarrassed, she giggled, that giggle set him down a road to heaven, so lively and smooth, than he shook his head and waddled away.**


	2. Chapter 2

Skippers POV

What Is it about Cadet that makes me feel weak? Her hypnotizing laugh, her intoxicating smile, her incredibly caring personality? I just don't under stand what she is trying to do. Make me surrender to her, NEVER! A leader never backs down, unless his troops are endanger. Time to figure out where she came from, but how to do it gently.

Regular POV

Skipper headed for the ladder, gripping both bars. "here goes nothing." he thought pushing open the metal gate.

"troops take a break," he said to the 3 other penguins showing Cadet and Comrade some of there martial arts moves. They looked confused and nodded rushing off. Comrade followed them, leaving a concerned Cadet to watch him.

"don't get into trouble Comrade." she called after him, Skipper waddled up to her watching the penguins cross out of view.

"So Cadet," he began, she looked happily at him, angelic in his view. He starred blankly at her, than proceeded to talk.

"Since you'll be staying here for a while, why don't we get to know each other? What were your other zoo's like?" he asked with hesitation, her smile slowly faded to a lowly grin, she looked around at the ground, at the sky, but not at him,

"ehm well, it was like this, except with out all this." she mumbled referring to the psychotic penguins, the insane lemur kings, and the fun loving otter she became such good friends with. Skipper raised an eyebrow.

"different, very different," she concluded, he smiled lightly not knowing what to say,

"she doesn't seem like she wants to take down the troops." skipper thought to himself, he smiled back at her lightly.

"skipper," private called waving at him, waddling up with Comrade and the others.

"you didn't get into any trouble did you?" Cadet asked Comrade with a concerned motherly tone, he shook his head back and forth, than Cadet started waddling back towards the water. Skipper watch her cautiously as she dove in and disappeared below the surface, and Comrade followed swiftly behind her.

"skipper?" Private asked putting a flipper on his shoulder, he snapped back into reality.

"Private whip me up one of your smoothies, I need to relax and think." he said waddling back under ground to the HQ. the other penguins followed him huddled around him.

"Skipper, are you alright?" they wondered.

"I'm not sure Private, I feel so light headed," he mumbled, Kowalski stepped in,

"the light headed feeling is most likely a result from not getting nutrition." he scrambled on and on about food,

"I at just fine, I'm not picky and don't eat to much." Skipper snapped back. The others looked confused at him, Private handed him a smoothie.

"maybe your coming don with something," Private suggested, throwing out any answer he could come up with,

"I don't get sick private." he Angrily reminded him, they drew blanks. No one came up with a thought, they were silent. They began to disperse slowly.

"hey guys," Cadet cheered hoping down from the ladder with Comrade. Again Skipper started slurping down the smoothie feeling even more light headed than before.


	3. Chapter 3

Cadet stayed by Skipper's side while he was lightheaded, he guzzled down several smoothies and every glance at Cadet made a warm glowing smile appear on his face, that made him feel slightly better. Ever time he sipped down the last of the smoothies Private has another waiting.

"how are you feeling Skipper?" private asked concerned for his leader, Skipper stumbled about, it was hard for him to keep his balance.

"I feel like working off all those smoothies, how bout you men?" he asked turning to his team happily.

"yeah," Private cried rushing forward, Rico shook his head hurrying after both of them, Kowalski did the same following Private as he made his way up the ladder.

"Cadet, you and your brother are free to join us." Skipper offered with a certain charm in his voice that he only used every so often.

"thanks but I'll just watch for now." she replied, Comrade stayed safe behind her not bothering to step forward and volunteer to join the other penguins. He knew his sister wouldn't be happy about it, Cadet didn't like danger.

Cadet didn't like violence, or danger or anything that could result in pain at all, her slowly fading memories from the past wouldn't let her near it, but something about skipper made her want to get close to it.

They swiftly climbed the ladder followed by Skipper, he jumped up landing softly in front of his team, facing the same direction as the others ready for an intense workout, but that's not what skipper had in mind.

"private, come over here." Skipper called motioning private to stand in front of him, he scurried over as quick as he could, Skipper pulled out a black blindfold, tying it around Privates eye's. he waved a flipper in front of his eyes to make sure he couldn't see.

"boys we've learned to trust our gut, now we have to trust each other." Skipper said

"Kowalski, Rico." he yelled, the both rushed over to the call of there leader.

"Rico, A platform if you will." Rico shook his head happily and spit up a large metal block. Skipper looked questionable at it. But lead private up the platform.

"Fall back when ever Private." Skipper said, holding out his hands Kowalski and Rico mimicked the action. Private gulped lightly, than began letting gravity pull him down. His body was being pulled toward the ground at 9.8 mph. Suddenly he was jerked upright by his teammates.

"Good job boys, Kowalski your up." He ordered Private took off the blind fold and handed it to Kowalski who took it eagerly, rushing up the platform.

"When ever Kowalski," He hesitated and than swiftly fell back,

"Hello Neighbor!" Julien called poking his head into there habitat, the penguins all diverted there attention to the annoying ringtail, leaving Kowalski to crash into the ground,

"Kowalski, shake it off," Skipper Commanded, Kowalski returned to his feet without complaint, and stood in with the team.

"what do you want ringtail?" Skipper moaned, wishing that it wasn't Julien. Sadly there he was jumping over to there habitat, walking up to skipper,

"are you not happy to see your king?" he asked innocently, skipper tilted his head to the side, and raised an eyebrow, as if to call him crazy. He sighed in defeat,

"ok so I came over to "borrow" your TV." Julien said putting air quotes around borrow. Skipper raised an eyebrow before speaking.

"No chance ring tail now get out of here." Skipper commanded, The Lemur gave a pout but didn't give up, Cadet watched closely with Comrade. She'd watched Julien carefully, she had an un-easy feeling about him. Suddenly she got an idea, she knelt down next to Comrade, and whispered in his ear.

Comrade smirked and skidded up to Julien, getting close to him, he got right in his face, smiling big and large. Breathing deeply like he was insane, Than Comrade did the unthinkable, he got down and hugged Juliens foot, standing up taking to foot with him, sending Julien to the ground.

"AH Maurice, the penguin is touching da royal feet." Julien yelled trying to gain custody of his foot again, breaking free, he scurried away,

"retreat," he yelled throwing his hands in the air, running away, Maurice rushed after him. The penguins smiled at Cadet who was laughing slightly as Comrade returned to her side.


End file.
